


Sauce For The Gander

by ciaan



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about one thing: fucking. "I know you're scared for your manhood," Jared purrs, "but trust me, you'll enjoy this." Originally posted January 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauce For The Gander

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total PWP with no explanation for how anyone got anywhere. Audienced by cherryscott, star_dancer54, la_folle_allure, and beckaandzac.

"I know you're scared for your manhood," Jared purrs, "but trust me, you'll enjoy this."

Dean's terrified, pulsing through his veins at fever pitch, and that has him so hard he can't think. Which is about how it's been all along during this thing with Jared, since he first tasted the inside of Jared's mouth. Right now he's still reeling from Jared shoving him up against the door, knob slamming into his back, sure to leave bruises, while Jared whispered in his ear, "I want to fuck you. Okay?" Dean didn't even have time to answer before they tumbled onto the bed, Jared lying heavy and firm atop him.

"Come on, Dean." Jared grinds his hips down, slow and hard as nails, as shockingly amazing as the first time. "If you can dish it out, are you going to say you can't take it?" Most people would think that taking it up the ass makes you a wuss, but Jared sounds as if not doing so would be the wussy thing.

"Hey, now, I've never fucked you," Dean manages to choke out, his throat closing around the words as he imagines doing so, is overwhelmed by the rush of desire.

"Exactly," Jared growls. He nips at Dean's jaw, gnaws at Dean's lip, and Dean claws his fingernails into Jared's back, rucking up his t-shirt to get at bare skin. Knowing that Jared wants him, knowing how much Jared wants him, well, it's like a hurricane or a tornado. All Dean can really do is hang on and hope that he's still alive when the dust settles.

There's that, and there's the fact that he'd do absolutely anything to make Jared happy, to see the way he lights up when he grins and laughs, so huge and open, to see the expression on his face when he comes, so intense that it almost makes Dean hurt to watch.

Jared mouths his way along Dean's throat, peeling Dean's flannel shirt off as he kneels up between Dean's legs. He's grinning down at Dean right now, practically licking his lips. "Shit, Dean, you look amazing." Dean is pretty sure it's the other way around, but he doesn't say anything. He kinda just wants Jared to get on with this, if he's doing it. Because waiting? Not helping. Dean reaches out to click open Jared's belt, sticks his hands down inside Jared's jeans and feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up when his fingers brush the sleek firmness of Jared's dick. Jared moans, low and dirty, and yanks his shirt off, then pushes Dean's hands out of the way enough to drag his pants down.

Dean's brain shuts off a little more, and he still doesn't understand how that manages to be so hot, Jared kneeling there with his dick hard and flushed, bobbing against his tight six-pack. There's no pussy or tits in sight, and yet Dean's squirming and panting. Jared shakes his head, brushing back long brown bangs, his eyes narrowed and predatory as if he can read Dean's mind. His teeth gleam sharply as his grin stretches wider.

"I want you naked." Jared slides his jeans down even further, lifting each knee in turn to get them off, stripping his socks off with each leg as Dean tugs his own shirt over his head. Then Jared bends down and bites at Dean's fly, pulling the zipper open with his mouth. Dean stares as Jared slowly works the button in his teeth, too, lips bright against the dark blue denim. Jared's long fingers slip lewdly into Dean's pocket, pull out his wallet and rifle through it for a second, finding a condom there. Dean feels a little like he's been hit by friendly fire, his own belongings going turncoat on him. Jared presses the condom gently into the chintzy bedspread by Dean's hip as his tongue works down deeper into Dean's pants, finding Dean's dick and making Dean buck up against him. For a second Dean wonders, frantically, if there's any way to turn this around, talk Jared into something else instead.

The thing that frightens Dean the most, makes his heart pound in his throat, is how much he wants it.

"Jared..." he whispers, staring up at the cracked ceiling.

Then Jared sucks in the head of his dick and Dean stops wondering and planning, doesn't even really notice his jeans being slid down his legs, lost in the sensation of Jared's lips sliding down his erection. Jared's absolutely sinfully good at that, sucking hard and wriggling his tongue on the underside, riding along with it as Dean thrusts up into his mouth. Jared's hands roam over Dean's balls, along his thighs, cup at his ass, open his legs further. Dean whimpers.

His whole body jerks with an electric shock when Jared presses his thumb against Dean's asshole, and Jared laughs, throat humming around Dean's dick, making him melt down into the bed for a moment before tensing as Jared rubs his thumb in slow circles, sliding inward. Dean closes his eyes, his breath harsh in his own ears, and the sensations increase tenfold. Jared's left hand holds Dean's thigh up, and his right moves in, other fingers replacing his thumb, fingers covered with something slick and cool. That must belong to Jared, because Dean knows there isn't any in his wallet, although he doesn't have any idea when Jared got it out. He thought he was paying more attention than that.

Two of Jared's slick fingers slip inside him, in and up and where they aren't supposed to be, and Dean's eyelids fly open, vision blurring, hands clutching at Jared's hair, his mouth dropping wide and releasing a strangled sound. He arches back, pinned to the bed by just that little intrusion. Jared lifts his head, teeth scraping oh so lightly as he releases Dean's dick. "Fuck, Dean," he grinds out. "Watching you like this... I want to work you open, see you spread and begging for me." He crooks his fingers, sliding them deeper, and something hypnotic bursts inside Dean, making him gasp and thrash as it tingles all under his skin. Through watering eyes he looks up at Jared, who's leering at him in triumph as if he just found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. "Yeah, just like that," Jared says, and bends down again.

This time he nuzzles at Dean's balls for a second before his tongue wends its way down to join his fingers, licking circles at his own knuckles, hot and wet against Dean's skin.

"I can't..." Dean protests shakily, trying to pull away and up the bed, flinging his arms out and clenching his fists in the bedspread. Jared ignores that, tightening his grasp around Dean's hip, exhaling damp warmth as his tongue blazes its way slowly into Dean's body. Dean shakes as it flexes, firm then soft, and Jared hums again, sounding pleased.

After a moment Dean can't, he can't even tell exactly what Jared's doing anymore, it all just blurs and shimmers and he has absolutely no control over it, waves of pleasure washing over him and doing his head in, and maybe, okay maybe it'll somehow end here, carry him away like this. But he knows it won't, and that sharp edge of anticipation keeps him holding on, body rocking blindly.

Eventually, after about a hundred years, Dean realizes that Jared is sitting up, staring at him, and slowly extracting his fingers. Dean feels a brilliant physical relief mixed with a sense of incompleteness. Jared is just looking at him, like he's some kind of puzzle, and then he slides over, settles himself by Dean's side and places the condom packet in Dean's fingers, closing them around it. "You do it."

Dean can barely move, his lungs closing up and all his muscles protesting, feeling like water. He has to try three times before he finally manages to rip the foil open and pull out the slippery little rubber, and then he rolls it down over the ruthless hardness of Jared's dick.

Jared presses his hand to Dean's heart. "Breathe," he orders. Dean inhales deeply, exhales slowly. Jared nods. "Good. Keep doing that, and turn over."

Somehow Dean manages to roll over. Jared tugs at his hips, yanks him back and up over his knees, settles behind him. Dean's whole back itches and twitches, legs spread, unguarded and exposed. He grabs at the pillow in front of him, buries his face in it. Jared's fingers close on his jaw as Jared drapes himself over Dean's back, his skin warm and soft everywhere. He turns Dean's head to the side, running his thumb over Dean's cheek. Dean stares up at Jared's lips, wide open and shiny.

Jared leans forward a little more, and that's his dick, hard and insistent, slipping along the crease of Dean's ass, pressing on his skin, and Jared bites down, teeth closing on Dean's earlobe just as he-

Dean can feel it, every inch, every molecule one by one. Jared straightens up behind him, sliding in deep.

It doesn't even hurt, just a dull stretching, a slight sting, but it's absolutely insane, feeling Jared move inside him, watching Jared's face as he groans, "Oh, God, so tight, so good, you..." and knowing, knowing exactly how that feels as Jared closes his eyes, screws them shut and then opens them to look at Dean, pupils blown wide, changeable irises gone stormy and dark. Dean's being taken to pieces under that gaze as Jared shoves his hips forward, opens Dean up further and sends another rainbow sliding under his skin, tensing his muscles. It's nothing, nothing like what Dean was imagining a few minutes ago. He feels as if Jared's entire body is inside him somehow.

Jared thrusts, hips rocking fluidly back and forth, and Dean moves with him. His fingernails dig into Dean's hipbones, and Dean still clutches at the pillow. Dean's back arches over and over, and each time Jared shifts and surges inside him it pounds straight to the center of his brain, lights up all his nerves, makes him gasp and moan, sounding foreign and distant to his own ears.

Jared moves faster, harder, his hips circling, and he starts babbling, like, "Dean, look at you, all hot and ready with my dick up your ass, God, I can't even tell you how amazing..." The words tangle and clash in Dean's mind, repeating themselves against the smacking background noise of skin on skin, something about ass and dick, and he realizes fuck, oh fuck-

Jared's dick is up his ass, and Jared is fucking him, and it's so damn good.

Dean stops moving, his breath hissing out between his teeth, and that's when Jared's hand slides around his stomach and closes over his dick, tight and sticky and matching Jared's thrusts, and Jared rubs inside him one more time, one more wave of insanity tingles up Dean's spine and he comes in a rush, head buzzing, body jerking and pulsing, spurting hot over Jared's hand and the bedspread and his own stomach and thighs. He moans out Jared's name and Jared pulls away, pulls out, leaving Dean to sprawl over onto his back, filled with lassitude and calm.

But then Jared's hands press his legs up and open and Jared leans down over him and Dean thinks no way, he'll absolutely die if Jared tries to do that any more, but it's like some distant light is shining onto Jared's face and the look in his eyes, like Dean is the only thing he needs, water and food and air all rolled into one, and Dean reaches up and pushes back Jared's hair as Jared slips in again and keeps fucking him. Dean still can't breathe, his heart is trying to pound its way out of his chest, and each shiver and shock that Jared sends through his body now is too much, fighting against the aftereffects of orgasm and making him almost burn up. He gouges his nails into Jared's shoulders and back.

"Jared..." Dean whispers again, and the expression of awe on Jared's face is the only thing that gets him through this. Jared's fingers tangle in the cord of Dean's amulet, tugging Dean closer, biting and licking at Dean's lips. Dean thinks about where else Jared's mouth has been recently, but he doesn't fucking care, just spreads his jaw and lets Jared's tongue fuck inside him, thrusting deep.

Jared jerks and freezes, comes with his mouth gone slack, pushing Dean down, suddenly heavy. Dean clutches at Jared, holding him, and Jared starts to kiss him again, softly, languidly. Jared pulls out of him, which almost does hurt and leaves Dean gasping, but Jared kisses him through it, kisses it better.

When Jared moves away their sweaty bodies part with a slow peeling sound, like their skin has been fused together. Dean wouldn't mind if Jared had to always stay that close, joined to him, siamese twins. He holds on to Jared's thigh as Jared strips the condom off and throws it away. He feels tired and sticky and a little like he's inside out.

Jared leans back over, curling against Dean's side, lacing his fingers through Dean's atop Dean's chest. He's smiling, and his voice is quiet, halfway between his earlier teasing tones and a gentle promise. "Maybe someday, if you're real good, you can do the same to me."


End file.
